The Wolf Attack
by YamiKaiba73
Summary: When New Domino City's being attacked by a fearsome beast, who better for the job then Yusei and his friends? Unfortunately, things take an unexpected turn. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any characters. They belong to their respective owners. Contains some Yusei and Akiza moments.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark, fall night; the wind in my face didn't help much for my body temperature. Maybe I should have listened to Akiza and put on a warmer jacket. Oh well. It's too late now. I have to keep going. New Domino depends on it.

I hear the sound of heavy breathing and running paws right behind me. I try to turn my Runner around, but for whatever reason, I get thrown off. Something huge, hairy and slobbery lands on me, causing me to gasp for air that doesn't come easily. This thing must weigh a few hundred pounds. I can tell because I can feel my ribs crack. The thing lunges at me, and I hear and feel my shoulder snap. I see a bright light, and hear voices I know, yet I can't distinguish who they belong to. The thing on my chest leaps off, and I can see some people bending over me. Helmets. They have helmets on. Then, everything goes black.

Someone's crying. I want to help, but can't move my fingers. There's a ringing in my ears. I can hear people talking. I am barely aware of my shoulder feeling like it has pins and needles stuck in it. My ribs feel like they are on fire. My eyes manage to open. I can make out a bright light above my head. I blink a few times, and can make out two children leaning over me.

"Leo...? Luna...?" I ask. The twins show me identical smiles.

"Yusei!" Luna says as she wipes her eyes.

"Hey, guys, Yusei's awake!" Leo informs some unseen group. I try to sit up when my shoulder gives a sharp stab of protest. At least the ringing in my ears stops. I am almost knocked back down by Akiza. I can tell it's her because all I can see is her hair and smell her rose scented shampoo.

"Take it easy, Akiza. Let the poor guy breathe. You don't want to make more work for the doctor, do you?" Crow asks. Akiza pulls away from me. I can see her eye liner is smeared and running down her face. She turns sharply to Crow.

"I will make more work for the doctor, but he won't be working on Yusei, he will be working on you if you don't butt out! I was worried, all right?!" She snaps.

Crow holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, calm down. We where all worried. Right guys?" he asks. Leo and Luna nod.

"I wasn't worried. I knew Yusei would pull through, just like he always does." Says Jack, who is sitting in a chair, arms folded, legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Yeah, you were so calm. I saw how pale you got when you saw the blood." Crow says.

"Alright, knock it off. So tell me, did anyone catch the monster that did this to me?" I ask. Judging by the way my friends are staring at the ground, I'd say no.

"Did you at least catch a glimpse of it?" I ask.

"It ran off before Carly could take some pictures. She's out there now with Security, trying to find it." Jack informs me.

"I hope they'll be alright. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I say. I suddenly remember how I ended up like this.

"Did my Runner survive the attack?" I ask.

"Uuuh... Yusei, I really sorry to tell you this..." Leo started to say. He seems to have trouble finding the right words.

"What my brother is trying to say is... Your Runner got wrecked. All Security could find were pieces."

"Well that's just great." I say bitterly. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and push myself up with my good arm, dispite my friend's protest. I wobble a bit upon standing, and start heading for the door. I can hear Akiza's high heels following me.

"Yusei... I'm sorry." she says.

"It's not your fault. You weren't the one riding it." I say, not facing her.

"Yusei Jishikuji Fudo, don't you dare think for a second that this whole thing is your fault. It's that monster's fault for terrorizing New Domino. We just got tangled up it all this because we agreed to handle it together, as a team. It's not just you." She says. She's right behind me. I can smell her shampoo again.

"Maybe we should quit, then. I don't want you, or anyone to get hurt!" I almost yell.

"The Yusei I know would never give up. He would keep fighting, even when things got rough."

"Then maybe you don't know me!" I yell. I don't know why, but my temper just reached the danger zone.

Akiza does something unexpected. She hugs me from behind. As quickly as it shot up, my temper suddenly drops.

"I know what that Runner means to you, and I understand. It can't be replaced." She lets go of my middle and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It really made my day. I hope you guys like what I have in store for the Signers!**

* * *

The days and weeks that follow the attack are horrible. I have no Runner to tinker around on in my spare time, my arm gives me grief on a daily basis, and, to top it all, my temper constantly goes up and down without any real cause.

I sit moping on the floor. Crow comes in with a beef ramen cup. I don't know how I can tell it's him; I didn't look up when he entered.

"Hey Yusei. Still not feeling so hot?" he asks as he loudly slurps his noodles.

"Nope." I reply.

"Anything I can do for ya?" he asks.

"Nope." I say in a bored tone of voice. "You might want to let Trudge in, though." I say, staring at the floor.

"Uuuh, Okay..." Crow set down his noodle cup and opened the door for our friend Trudge.

"Hey, Crow. I have something for Yusei. Is he here?" he asks. "Yeah, but ever since he lost his Runner, he just sits there and doesn't talk much. He won't eat or sleep. I'm honestly kinda worried about the poor guy." Crow lets Trudge inside.

"Well Maybe this will cheer him up. Oh, Yusei! The Public Security Bureau has found most of the pieces they could for your Runner! Do you want to put it back together?" Trudge asks me.

I finally look up from my patch of floor. Trudge is holding a huge bulging sack. I finally manage a smile.

"Yeah! That would be great! Thank you, Trudge!" I say.

In no time at all, I was back to having fun, doing what I love most besides Dueling.

I was sure I fell asleep right next to my Runner. So why am I in the middle of the floor? Everything looks wrecked. Jack's and Crow's Runners are on their sides. My Runner, still mostly in pieces, is feet away from where I left it. It takes me a while to realize I'm dressed in rags. I see my jacket and shirt in shreds where I fell asleep. The only logical solution is a break in. I get up and run upstairs. Both Crow's and Jack's doors are open. Crow's room is the usual mess, And Jack's is a bit neater. Nothing looks wrecked.I pull my phone from my pocket. It looks fried. I run back downstairs to fix it, so I can call my friends. Luckily, I don't need to fix it, or call my friends. Akiza, Leo and Luna burst in. They all seem out of breath.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Akiza says as she rushes down the stairs.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Leo asks as he and Luna follow Akiza downstairs.

"That's just it. I don't know. Don't touch anything, though." I add.

Luna quickly pulls her hand away from Jack's Runner.

"Yusei... You're..." Akiza starts.

"Dressed in rags? Hang on a sec; I'll borrow some of Crow's clothes." I run upstairs.

"Where is Crow?" I ask aloud as I enter his room. I throw on some of his clothes that don't need washing too badly and head back downstairs.

"Hey Yusei? You might want to look at this door. It has some serious scratches on it." Luna informs me.

I head over to her to see that the door indeed has some deep scratches. I gently run my fingers over them. They're ridged and uneven, unlike a knife. There's no blood to bee seen anywhere.

"Let's call Security. Jack and Crow should be informed as well." I say.

"Did ya find anything?" Crow asks Trudge and Mina.

"A few things here and there. We found some hair and scrathes, but there was no sign of forced entry." Mina says.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. I will try to make it longer next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Thanks for the reviews, they help a lot!**

* * *

"Then that means whatever did this... was already on the inside." Jack points out.

"Yusei was alone, right?" Crow asks.

"Yeah, that's right. But why weren't you guys home?" I ask.

"We where looking for the monster that has been terrorizing New Domino. We left you behind because you were so tired, you were asleep on your runner. Anyway, I think I know what it is: a Werewolf." Crow says.

"A Werewolf? That's pretty ridiculous, even for you, Crow. Where did you get that idea?" Jack asks.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that the attacks have only been happening on the full moon?" Crow points out.

As much as I hate to admit, I think they could be right, but if they are right, then that would mean-

"Isn't that right, Yusei?" asks Leo.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't hear what you said." I say.

"I said last night was the full moon, right?" Leo asks.

"I honestly don't remember; I was working on my Runner pretty late. At least I think I was. I'm not sure." I say.

"It was the full moon, Leo! Remember our Astronomy teacher said it would be?" Luna asks her brother.

I suddenly sense something about to hurt me. I grab Trudge's wrist just before he could jab a needle into my finger.

"Hey, calm down. I just want a sample of you blood. " he says.

My temper instantly shoots up.

"Next time ask!" I swing Trudge around and throw him into a Security car.

"Yusei! What was that for?!" Akiza asks. I turn to snarl at her.

I see how scared she is. How scared she is of me.

I run as fast as my legs can take me. I can't face my friends, not like this.

After what seemed like hours of running, I collapse. Then I lose it. I let all my emotions go into one giant sob fest.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, alright? I know I shouldn't have thrown Trudge and snarled at Akiza! I don't know what came over me!" I cry out.

"Then go back and fix it." says a familiar voice. I look up and see my friend Kallin.

"Kallin, I... How did you find me?" I ask.

"It's hard not to with all that sobbing." Kallin offers me his hand, which I take.

"I can't go back. You remember Trudge, right?" I ask; Kallin nods. I explain to Kallin about what happened. When I'm done, he stares at me with a smile on his face.

"This Akiza must be pretty special. Why else would you feel so bad if you scared her?" he asks.

"Kallin, she's my friend, we're just-"

"In love?" he asks.

"So there was one date type thing. Big deal. It's not like I can't get her off my mind, or want to hold her and breathe in the scent of her rose shampoo, or-"

"The fact that you're telling me this says otherwise, and that's okay. I think you should tell her how you feel. She just might share your feelings." Kallin says simply. He starts walking in the direction I came from, and I fall in step beside him.

"Kallin, you don't understand. Crow and Jack will never let me live this down if I tell her." I say.

"And I'll never let you live this down if you don't tell her." Kallin says.

"But you didn't see the look of terror on her face. You don't know how much it hurt to know that she was scared of me!" I almost yell. Kallin looks down.

"Yes, I do. Do you remember Susie Petersen?" he asked.

"Sort of." I reply.

"I loved her dearly. However, she was popular, and her heart belonged to Jack. Even back then, he was a chick magnet. I never told her how I felt about her, and I regret it. I think about how different things would be almost every night." I see Kallin wipe his eyes. Apparently, his feelings haven't changed much.

"Kallin... I'm sorry. I promise I won't make the same mistake you made." I shake hands with him.

"Come on, it's a long way to New Domino." Kallin says.

"You're coming with me?" I ask.

"Yep. Someone has to keep an eye on you. Besides, it'll be nice for the Enforcers to have a little get together every now and then. That and I want to meet Akiza." Kallin says.

* * *

 **Poor Yusei!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. I really hope You like it!**

* * *

I stand outside my place. I know I scared everyone. I also know I have to face them.

I open the door and step inside. Something's not quite right. I sniff the air. Bleach. Someone cleaned up in here. Jack hates labor and Crow only cleans when he's nagged. It might have been Leo, Luna and Akiza. But why?

I feel uneasy. Like I'm being watched. I bolt down the stairs, Kallin right behind me.

"SURPRISE!" My friends yell, jumping out from behind whatever they had to hide behind. I stare at everyone.

"You guys... Why?" I ask.

"We know you didn't mean to hurt Trudge. He'll be okay, he just needs rest." Akiza says.

"These guys wanted to surprise you when you came back, so I let them." Jack declares.

"But I organized it!" Crow argues.

I raise one hand. "Enough. Tell me how you knew I was coming back." I say.

"Kallin told us." Crow says.

I turn around to face him. Kallin smiles sheepishly.

I clear the last few steps and join my friends.

"Akiza, this is Kallin. He was one of mt best friends growing up." Kallin takes Akiza's hand and kisses it.

"It is wonderful to make your acquaintance, Akiza." He says. Akiza blushes as Kallin looks her in the eyes.

"Okay, Kallin. You haven't met Leo and Luna yet." I say, pushing him in the twin's direction.

"Hi, Kallin! I'm Luna. I've heard a lot about you from Yusei, Crow and Jack. You must be really heroic." she says.

"Well I wouldn't say heroic..." Kallin says.

Leo snorts.

"Please, obviously, you are. When you and Yusei where in that mine, you saved those kids like nobody's business!" He says.

"I did what was right, not for fame and fortune. I did it to pay for my wrong doings." Kallin says.

No one has to explain what Kallin did. We were all there when he tried to 'Rid the world of light.'

I turn around sharply. Akiza is right behind me.

"Akiza... I-I'm sorry about before." I say.

"It's not me you have to apologize to. It's Trudge." she says with a smile.

"You're right." I say simply.

"Can I get a sample of your blood? I know Trudge should have asked, but the fact is, you may be a Werewolf." I suddenly can't look at her. I roll up my sleeve and allow her to clean my arm. I can feel the needle enter my arm, yet it doesn't bring me any pain.

"All done." She says. I rub my arm where the needle was. "Does it hurt?" She asks, concern in her eyes.

"That's the strange part; it doesn't." I say.

"Huh. I'll have Jack take this to Mina. Does your shoulder hurt?" She asks me.

I rub my shoulder that was bitten. I remove the shirt from my shoulder, so she can see the scar.

"A little bit. I'm fine, Akiza."

She extends her hand and hesitates slightly before lightly running her fingers over my scar.

"Oh, Yusei... I'm really sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay, Akiza. Really. What do you say when my Runner's fixed, we go find that monster?" I ask.

She nods. "I'd like to give it a piece of my mind!" she says.

"I'm sure you would." I say with a smile.

I spin around, ready to strike at whoever is about to put their hand on my shoulder.

Crow backs away, crashing into his Runner.

"Sorry, Crow. What do you want?" I ask.

"Just to say I'm going to bed. I have to work early tomorrow." He says with a yawn. He straitens his Runner, pats me on the good shoulder, and heads upstairs.

"I think I should go to bed as well. Kallin, you can sleep in my bed. I'll use the floor." I say.

"Sweet," Kallin says, "I'll leave in the morning."

* * *

 **I'm thinking about doing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fiction where they turn human. Let me know if you want to read something like that, okay? Until next time, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's another chapter! I will hopefully pick up the pace in the next one.**

* * *

I am sitting by Trudge's bedside. His head is wrapped in bandages. I just don't know what to say. I am, afterall, the one who did this to him.

"Trudge, I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry." I say as I clasp my hands together and look down at them. Akiza starts rubbing my shoulders.

"That's good, Yusei." she says.

For some reason, my heart beats faster as her fingers slide over my scar.

"So he's just sleeping?" I ask.

"Mmmhmm. The doctors said he just needs sleep. Though you did throw him pretty hard. He might have a concussion." She informs me.

"Well that's pleasant." I say sarcastically.

"I said he might have one, not he will have one!" she says, still rubbing my shoulders.

I grab her hand and gently squeeze her fingers.

"Yusei...? Is something wrong? You're all stiff."

"Something's going to happen, and it's not good." I say. I jump on Akiza, pushing her down, covering her body with mine just as the window shatters and someone lands next to us.

"Crow!" he doesn't look good.

I turn, grimacing at the window. There is a person there, but it's hard to make out who in the setting sun. Who ever it is, they stare at me for a bit, then run off.

I push myself up, and start following them. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!

I chase the figure for some time, and when I finally manage to pin them, I get slapped in the face. Then they just deflate like a balloon and fly off.

"Who ever you are," I say out of breath, "You've just entered a world of pain. I WILL FIND YOU!" I shout.

Grumbling, I make my way back to the hospital.

I am not too pleased when Crow shares something with Akiza and me.

"Lazar did this to me. He said I got too close." he says. Other than a few cuts and bruises, he's fine.

"Too close to what?" Akiza asks as she cleans his cuts.

"That's just it; I don't know." Crow says with a flinch.

"Sorry." Akiza says.

"He's obviously hiding something. I say we find him. If we find him, we find what he's hiding, and possibly who's behind these attacks." I say.

"Yusei, ya got somethin' on your face, pal." Crow says.

I feel my face and pull off a piece of paper. It's cut in the shape of a man. I flip it over to see a note.

" 'Come to the Astronomy tower on the night of the full moon if you want to stop me.' " I read out loud.

"Well that's just great. Another nut job." Crow says.

"You know what else is just great? You three yappin' while I'm trying to sleep!" Trudge says, Making the three of us jump. We had completely forgotten he's here.

"Oh, Sorry, Trudge. We'll leave now, won't we, boys?" Akiza says.

"I guess so." Crow says as he leans back in his chair, hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"Now!" Akiza grabs Crow's ear and pull him out of the room. I follow.

"Sorry about the intrusion." I say to Trudge before closing the door.

* * *

 **So sorry it's short. I just felt like it should end right here. Also, don't disobey Akiza.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to guest user** **K2 Black Panther for the continued support. Looks like you got your wish.**

* * *

With my runner finally repaired, and with a few victory laps in the bag, I prepare myself for the full moon.

Leo and Luna burst in, waving around a sample of something that looks a lot like blood.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" I ask as I wipe my hands on a cloth.

"This is the blood sample Akiza took. Apparently, you're supposed to twist the top and shake it, and it will tell you what kind of condition you have." Leo says.

"Leo, stop waving Yusei's blood around. It's gross." Luna tells him.

"What's that, you want to see it up close?" Leo asks as he holds my blood close to her face. Luna squeals and hides behind me.

"Leo, give me my blood back." I say, holding out my hand.

"Fine." he gives me the tube, and I pocket it. "Aren't you gonna see what you have?" he asks as I nudge Luna out from behind me.

"Later. I want everyone gathered when I do this." I say.

I'm standing on a stool, my friends gathered around, anxiously staring at me.

I twist the top of the tube and shake it. At first, nothing happens. Then the side of the tube begins to glow. A word forms on the tiny screen.

"Alright, everyone. This is it." I say. "I am actually not surprised to announce that I am... A Werewolf." I say. Akiza, Leo and Luna gasp. Crow fist pumps. Jack is indifferent.

"I knew it! I Knew It!" Crow shouts.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" I ask.

"No. I just knew that it was a Werewolf that's been attacking New Domino City." he says.

"Well now that we have a Wolf on our side, won't finding the other be easy? All you have to do is sniff him out." Jack says.

"Hold on. In order to do that, I'd need to know what he smells like. Besides, Werewolves can be dangerous. You saw this place after my first transformation. It was wrecked. I don't want that to happen to any of you." I say, getting off of my stool and sitting on it.

"Maybe I've seen one too many horror movies, but sometimes, when a male Werewolf is in love with a human girl, all he has to do is sniff her, or she touches him. Then he's practically human." Crow says, looking at Akiza.

"Hold on! You're not saying..." Akiza asks. Crow nods. "No, no way! You're not saying that I should be there with Yusei when he transforms, are you?" she asks.

"All I'm saying you're the closest Yusei has to a girlfriend, besides his runner. Please do it for Yusei's sake." Crow says.

Akiza looks at me.

"If I get hurt..." she says.

"Then I will be personally responsible." I say.

"Besides, Akiza, whether or not you get hurt depends on Yusei. He may not be able to remember what happened when he transformed, but maybe you have a particular scent that he's attracted to. This could bring out enough of the human Yusei to not hurt you." Crow says.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it. But only because we need to find this madman. It's not like I like Yusei or anything. I mean, I like the guy, but no more than a friend!" Akiza says.

My heart sinks a little. It hurts more than it should.

My spin forces itself into an arc. My bones feel like they've been set on fire.

I cry out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks, gently reaching out to me.

"Don't go near him! Just back away slowly! He's transforming!" Jack says, pulling Leo away from me.

There's a pounding in my ears. I cry out again, then everything goes black.

"Yusei... It's me, Akiza."

Yusei and Akiza. These names sound familiar, yet mean nothing to me.

I can barely make out a person. A woman. She's approaching me. How dare she! I pounce on her, and hear her scream. There's more screams, but they don't matter. They'll all be dead in a second.

Roses. I smell roses, yet there's none in sight. I also smell axle grease, hair gel and baby shampoo. I have no idea why these things are familiar to me.

A face. I know this face. Love this face. A... Ki... Za... This is Akiza.

She's scared. Of what?

"Yusei, stop!" she says. She's scared of me. I'm Yusei.

I jump off of her. Sniff her face. I can smell the chicken she had for dinner. I lick her face to clean it for her. She starts laughing. I like this sound.

"H-hey, Yusei. It's me, Crow." Crow sounds delicious, yet looks so familiar. Yes, I know him. He's my friend.

I'm in my home. This is where I live. I can smell Jack, Leo and Luna. They don't look scared of me. Not any more.

Leo approaches me, hand extended.

"Hey, Yusei. It's me, Leo. I'm going to touch your head, okay?" he asks.

"Be careful, Leo!" Luna warns him.

I let Leo touch my head. He too smells like chicken. His eyes dilate, he pulls his hand back. He's scared.

Akiza kneels down beside me.

"Yusei?" She asks.

I look at her. She gently starts rubbing my face with both hands. This feels good. I like this. Akiza's nice.

"Can you take us to the Astronomy tower?" she asks, rubbing me a little harder.

I break free from her and trot up the stairs, then try to open the door. I don't have thumbs.

 _Hey,_ I say, _Someone open this door! I need to help Akiza!_ I tell them. Jack approaches me. He smells like hair gel, cologne and Noodles to Go Go. He opens the door for me.

 _Thanks._ I say. I take a good sniff of the outside world.

* * *

 **Yusei** **transformed! Is it weird that I think he should look like Umbreon, the dark Eeveelution, but with blue eyes? Seriously, compare them side by side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews! I love reading them and wish that I could respond to them personally!**

 **Remember how I said Yusei should Look like Umbreon? Akiza would look like Flareon, Jack would look like Jolteon, Luna and Leo would look like Glaceon, (Leo's ears would be pulled back) Kallin would look like Vaporeon, Crow would look like Vulpix, but with spiky fur. Bruno would look like Luxray. (I ran out of Eeveelutions. Also, Bruno will not be in this fanfic. I wasn't planning on having him in here. My apologies to any hopeful fans.)**

* * *

I smell something good. I follow my nose to the back of my home where I see a dead rat. I'm suddenly hungry, so I pick it up.

'No,Yusei. Put it down!" Jack tells me.

 _Nope!_ I tell him; I try to find some place to eat my rat when I'm faced with Akiza.

"Put it down, Yusei." she says, pointing to the ground. I can't resist her, no matter what I do. I drop my rat. She crouches down and holds her arms out to me. "Come here. I want to tell you something." She says. I step into her arms so she can pet my face. "I didn't mean it." she says.

 _Didn't mean what?_ I ask her.

"How about instead of calling you the Black Rose, we call you the Wolf Whisperer?" Jack says.

 _Back off, Jack! Akiza's trying to tell me something!_ I snap at him.

"Shh, calm down." Akiza says to me.

 _Yes ma'am_. I tell her.

"Thanks for proving my point. Have you noticed Yusei only listens to you, and not anyone else? And he only lets you touch him?" Jack says.

"I think I'll stick with the Black Rose, thanks, Besides, you don't know that! The only other person to try and touch him was Leo! No one else has given Yusei orders!" Akiza says.

"That's where you're wrong! I specifically told him to-"

"Don't we have and Astronomy tower to get to?" Akiza asks.

"We were going, But Yusei decided he wanted a snack." Jack says bitterly. I glare at Jack and head out to the front.

 _We're riding Runners, right?_ I ask.

"Wait a sec. How are we getting there? Two of us don't know how to ride, and Yusei can't!" Leo says.

 _I think I have just the thing to fix this!_ I tell Leo.

"S-sorry, Yusei. He can't ride in Werewolf form." Leo corrects himself. If I could face palm, I would.

I head back inside, only to be stopped by the door. _I hate this door now. someone open it?_ I ask. Akiza comes to my rescue. I head down the stairs and come to a sheet. I try to pull it off, but without much luck. Akiza helps me take the sheet off to reveal three side cars.

"You made these, didn't you?" she asks me.

 _That's right. I'd only trust you to ride my Runner though, seeing as you don't have yours anymore_. I tell her. _Hey! Everyone get in here_! I say loud enough for everyone to hear. Shortly after, they come to my call.

"Way to go, Yusei!" Luna says.

"So can I ride your Runner?" asks Crow.

 _NO! Only Akiza! I'll be in the sidecar!_ I tell him.

"I think that's a no." says Jack.

"Ya think?" Crow asks.

"I think he wants me to ride it. I do, after all, seem to be the Wolf Whisperer." Akiza says.

"Hey! You denied that name!" Jack tells her.

"Never mind that now! We have to get going!" Akiza tells him.

The wind's in my face. This feels good. For some reason, better than when I'm human.

Akiza rounds a corner rather sharply.

"We're here." Jack says. I wait impatiently as Akiza undoes my seatbelt and helmet. I jump out of my sidecar and burst into the old building. It smells like blood and gas, and dirt.

* * *

 **I'm about halfway done! So far, it has been so much fun figuring out what Yusei would be like as a Wolf. I based him a bit off of My dog, and some other dogs I know. Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is here! Sorry the last one was kinda filler.**

* * *

"Hahaha Mmm. Welcome; I see you have a mangy little doggie friend. I have one, too. Are you going to try and stop me?" Lazar asks.

 _You bet we are_! I tell him.

"Oh, how cute. Too bad you're all bark and no bite." he says. "Come here, boy!"  
Another wolf steps out from the shadows.  
He has grey fur, only three paws, and blood matted into the fur around his mouth.

 _Hello, Yusei_. He says.

 _I know that voice. You're Rex Goodwin_! I say.

 _That's true. You must believe me, in what I have to tell you._

"Who's your friend? Has he been terrorizing New Domino?" Jack asks.

"Oh, Goodwin? He has nothing to do with that. It was me. I have been doing this."

"But how? You're not a Werewolf!" Crow says.  
Lazar laughs.

"That's where you're wrong, Crow. I am a Werewolf!" he rips off his cloak and immediately starts to transform. It's disturbing to watch his spine twist and turn, his hands and feet grow twice in size and light grey fur.  
Once he's done, he turns to Goodwin.

 _Kill him. Or at least delay him and his friends_. He says.

 _I'm sorry, Yusei. I really don't want to do this._ Goodwin tells me.

 _Yeah, right._ I spit out.  
He strikes first, biting my ear. I counter attack, biting his neck. Snarls and bites fill the room. Claws meet fur and teeth meet skin. I barely notice Lazar sneaking past my friends and out the window. I can't warn them, Goodwin will make sure of it.

 _No, really, Yusei! Lazar has a shock collar on me!_ Goodwin says as I try to throw him off of me.

 _You sound real sincere when you're trying to rip my throat out, Goodwin!_ I tell him.

I am barely aware of my friends cheering me on or calling my name, telling me to stop. I can't tell anymore. After what seems like endless fighting, we both hear an awful noise.

 _What is it that?!_ I ask Goodwin as I collapse.

 _I don't know! Make it stop!_ He yells.

 _I would if I could, but I can't_! I yell back  
My vision starts to get blurry. In the distance, I can see my friends. They're gathered around something Crow and Jack have.  
They pulls two things apart, causing that awful noise to stop.  
I lay there, ears bleeding, and tired. Goodwin's a few feet away from me.

 _The sun's coming up. I have to go. I hope the next time we meet, we aren't forced to fight_. He says, breathing heavily. Goodwin fades into dust before I can ask him something that's been bugging me.

"Hey, where's Lazar," Jack asks, "I'd like to teach that little shrimp a lesson!"

Leo and Luna kneel down beside me, and cover me with a blanket.  
"The sun's coming up." Luna says. I'm too tired to say anything, so I just lay there.

"Goodwin's gone too." Akiza says. I raise my head a few inches, but this simple movement sets my bones on fire. It's burning all over. I can feel my spine straighten itself out. Make it stop! "It's okay, Yusei. Everything will be all right." Akiza says. She's kneeling beside me. I try to look at her, but everything goes black.

"The poor guy's exhausted. Let him rest." Crow says.  
My eyes open. We're still in the Astronomy tower.  
My friends are scattered here and there.

"I know, but I'm worried. What if he can't fully heal?" Akiza says.

"I read somewhere that Werewolves have self healing powers. He should be just fine, as long as he didn't get hurt too badly." Leo says.

"That was some fight he had with Goodwin. He could be gravely hurt." Jack says.

"Well thanks for the concern." I say, sitting up.  
I get hug attacked by Leo, Luna and Akiza.

"You're all right!" Akiza says, her voice quivering.

"Ah. I was." I say, running my hand over my ribs. They're broken.

"I'm so sorry." She says as she pulls away. "Do you remember what I said last night?" She asks me.

"Which thing?" I ask.

"Behind your place." she whispers.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, I love reading those amazing comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mwahahahaha! The next chapter has arrived! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"You mean with the rat?" I whisper back.

"Mmhmm." She says. "Yusei, I-" I place a finger on her lips.

"Can it wait? I need some fresh clothes and sleep." I tell her. She nods and hugs me.

It doesn't hurt.

"Your ribs are better." She says.

"Yep." I grab my blanket and wrap it tightly around myself. I do have shreds for shorts, but I don't like how my legs look.

"Did anyone bring any clothes?" I ask.

"Yeah, there's a bag in my side car. I'll go grab it." Crow says.

"I just remembered, Leo spilled on my Runner, and he's going to clean it up." Jack grabs Leo by the back of the neck and drags him outside.

"I'll go help Leo. It's my fault we stopped for drinks, anyway."

Luna says, following Jack and Leo.

It's just Akiza and me.

"Do you get the feeling this was planned?" I say at the same time as her, causing us to burst out laughing.

"Akiza, there's something I have to tell you." I say.

"What is it?" she asks.

"When I met my friend Kallin, he told me something, and I made a promise." I say.

"Go on..." She says.

"Akiza, I'm in love with you. I can't eat, sleep or even breathe when I think of you. It hurt when you said you didn't love me, and I respect that, but I just wanted you to know how I feel." I whisper.

She stares at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"But I told you I didn't mean it. I do love you, Yusei, and that's not going to change. I'll help you overcome this madness, this beast inside you, no matter what." She whispers back.

"Do you mean it?" I ask, voice hushed.

"Of course I do," She whispers, "just one thing."

"Anything for you." I tell her.

"Why are we whispering?" she asks, voice still hushed.

"Because the others are listening. I don't want them to know about this. I just want it to be you and me for a while." I say. I get up. "Pretend to cry." I tell her; she does as told. "I'm sorry, Akiza, I just don't feel that way about you." I say loud enough for my eavesdropping friends to hear.

"But, Yusei! I love you!" She practically screams.

"I'm sorry. Really." I say. She clings to me.

Crow comes in with a bag, which he tosses at my feet.

"Poor Akiza. What'd ya do to her?" He asks.

"I told her I'm sorry." I say.

"Crow! Yusei doesn't love me!" she yells.

"Sorry, Akiza. That's none of my business." Crow says before leaving us alone.

Once I'm sure he's gone, I sit back down.

"That was great! They won't suspect a thing now!" I tell her. I unzip the bag and pull out a shirt.

"Could you turn around?" I ask her.

"I want to do something first." she tells me.

"Like what?" I ask.

She grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss. At first, my mind is blank. I become aware of the fact that my heart is racing, probably faster than I've ever gone on my runner. I hold her as close to me as I possibly can. This is all that matters right now.

After a wonderful time, we break apart, and burst out laughing. She grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head. I put my arms through the holes and hold her close.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you, too." she says.

"And I'm lovin' the fact that this is goin' on Space Nook." Crow says.

We turn to see Crow, Jack, Leo and Luna, who just burst out laughing. Crow has his phone out, aimed at us.

I pick up the bag by my side and throw it as hard as I can, right at Crow's phone.

The bag collides with his face, knocking him on his back.

"Oops. My bad." I say. I leave Akiza and bend over my friend. He has a broken nose.

"I suppose I should call Security, and tell them to bring a doctor, huh?" I say.

* * *

 **They finally Kissed! It seems like filler to me, but it kinda builds on the Yusei-Akiza sub plot. In other words, I'm fairly happy with this chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they brighten my day a lot!**

 **("Space Nook" didn't come out until Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, or at least wasn't mentioned until then. Crow time travels...?)**

 **I will see you in the next chapter! I have some more story ideas, but I will wait to tell you on sometime between Wednesday and Friday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading my story! I know I say thanks a lot, but I am so grateful for all the support I get from you guys!**

* * *

Security arrives within a decent amount of time.

"So it was Lazar, the former Assistant Director?" Mina asks, clipboard out, pen poised above it, ready to write.

"That's right. Goodwin was there too." Jack says.

"But, Goodwin's been missing for over a year! How is he back?" Trudge asks.

"I don' knoe, but dey're bof werewoofs." says Crow, with a nurse bent over him, trying to fix his nose.

"Why didn't you tell us as soon as you knew! We were in the completely wrong direction, chasing a third wolf." Mina says.

"White fur, small, red marks over the eyes?" Akiza asks.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asks Trudge.

"That'd be Lazar. He told Goodwin to fight me, then he left." I say.

"I see. Any idea why he's doing this?" asks Mina, pen flying across her paper.

"Nope." says Leo.

"And you're sure Lazar or Goodwin didn't attack Crow?" Asks Trudge.

"Yep. I did that." I say.

"May I ask why?" Mina says, scribbling away.

"He was sticking his nose somewhere it doesn't belong." Akiza tells her.

"I was only trying to relieve him of his phone." I say.

"Alright. This will have to do. Thank you for your time." Trudge says as he and Mina walk off.

Jack takes one look at Akiza and me, then bursts out laughing.

"Get over it." I spit out as people start to stare.

"We're never going to live this down. You know that, right?" Akiza says, slipping her hand into mine.

"I know." I hold her close to me. It doesn't matter that we're in public, or that people are staring, Or that Jack's laughing so hard he can't breathe. All I want right now is Akiza. To hold her, breathe in her sweet shampoo, to kiss her. "I think we should celebrate us. Don't you?" I ask.

"Mmmhmmm. I want a romantic dinner by candle light, a little bit of dancing, and maybe a movie." she says, nuzzling her head against my chest.

"Whatever you want." I tell her.

"I really hate to interrupt, but could I get behind you?" asks an Officer.

"We're sorry. Go right ahead." says Akiza. We do an awkward sort of side step to let him through without letting go of each other.

Three months go by, each with painful transformation and a chase that leads us nowhere. There have been no attacks, but we're not letting our guard down.

It's winter time. The air is cold, and I suddenly wish I was bitten by a werebear, so I can hibernate. These wild goose chases wear me out.

"The full moon's tonight. Perhaps we could cuddle instead of searching for Lazar?" asks Akiza. I can hear her teeth chatting.

"I want to, believe me, but we have to go out there! He's probably hoping to catch us off our guard." I say, adding wood to the fire.

"Just for a little bit?" she pleads.

I sigh. "Fine. But only for a little while." I say. She opens the blankets and I step in. I put my arms around her.

"This is nice. You're so warm." she says.

"I should be. I have both Wolf and Human blood running through my veins." I say.

"Seems legit." she says, resting her head on my shoulder. I tense up. "Yusei...?" she asks.

"It's time." I say. She backs up; I'm told I tend to flail around when transforming.

Darkness. That's all I can see.

A vague rose scent.

There's no hand on my face to calm my senses.

Why am I running?

People are screaming.

The taste of blood.

"Yoo say!"

Someone's calling out.

I can't understand them.

"Yousay!"

 _Go away!_ I tell them. _I have to kill! I have to have bood!_

"Yusay!"

 _Stop it!_

"Yusei! Wake up!"

My... Akiza...

She's in trouble.

The darkness vanishes.

Beneath me is someone I know. Rally. I'm in the Satellite.

He's hurt. Badly. Did I do this?

Yes. Yes I did.

Akiza is close by.

A white wolf with red marks over the eyes has her. They're on a water tower.

 _If you want her, you'll have to go through me_. He says.

 _PUT HER DOWN!_ I yell.

 _Put her down? Okay!_ Lazar drops Akiza.

 _NO!_ I run to catch her, but it's too late. She hits the ground before I can reach her.

 _AKIZA!_ I sniff her to make sure she's all right.

I press my nose to hers. Nothing happens.

I lick her. Still nothing.

 _Lazar! You son of a-_

 _Uh, uh, uh! You don't want this book's rating to go past T, do you?_ He asks.

 _What are you talking about? We aren't in any book! This is real life, and yours is about to end, like any good book!_ I yell at him.

* * *

 **As promised, Here are my story ideas:**

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! DM fanfic where Noah Kaiba returns, but he unknowingly brings back a surprise. (I started this one a while ago, but lost it. Now I have to start over from scratch)**

 **A Zelda-Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Crossover where they'd travel back in time and Ganondorf wants the Millennium Items and Kaiba wants the Triforce, or at least cards with powers like the Triforce.**

 **A Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfic Where Robin finds his biological siblings**

 **A TMNT (2003) Fanfic where they somehow turn Human and fall in love (I've mentioned this before, but it haunts me, not leaving me alone.)**

 **A Natsume's Book of Friends-Death Note Crossover Where Light wants to team up with Natsume, who doesn't want to. (I don't read or Watch Death Note, but my sister does.)**

 **Please tell me what you want to read, I'll be happy to write it! In fact, I've already started on most of these!**

 **Feel free to reveiw! I love hearing your comments! I really hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for the awesome Reviews! I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I start climbing up the water tower. Lazar will pay for this, I'll make sure of it.

When I reach the top, Lazar starts laughing.

I know the only way to take him down is to forget about Akiza... Then I'll become a true wolf, a wolf that can kill without thinking twice.

He lunges at me, trying to bite into my neck. I shake him off, throwing him onto the ground below.

He gets up, and _dares_ to sniff Akiza.

I pounce on him, knocking the wind out of him.

 _Don't you DARE touch her!_ I yell. He swipes at my eyes with his paw, blinding me.

 _You can't tell me what to do, you peasant! Bow down to your new Director!_ He yells.

 _What?! New Director! But we have a Director!_ I tell him.

I can hear him moving around, dragging something.

I follow my ears when I'm pounced on from behind. I collide roughly with the ground.

 _So my wish didn't come true. I'm sorry we tend to meet like this, Yusei._

 _Goodwin,_ I say bitterly, _Why is Lazar doing this?_ I ask.

 _It's not enough for him. He wants more._ Goodwin tells me.

I hear screams. Akiza's screams.

 _Goodwin, let me go! Akiza's in danger!_ I tell him.

 _I really am sorry, Yusei. Lazar has a shock collar on me. I can't disobey. He wants to see you suffer, just like he has._ Goodwin tells me.

I open my eyes. Everything's slightly blurry, but this will have to do. I push Goodwin off of me, then rush to Akiza's aid.

Lazar's pinning her, growling at her. She looks like she's going to faint.

I pounce, freeing Akiza.

I nudge her to Rally's direction, and she nods.

I strike Lazar with all my might.

 _You think you can stop me?!_ He yells as I'm biting his arm.

 _I DON'T THINK, I KNOW!_

I can taste Lazar's blood. It tastes delicious.

Something inside me clicks.

This feels right.

Everything suddenly blacks out.

* * *

Screaming.

The sound of people running.

My name. What is it?

Yusei.

My name is Yusei Jishikuji Fudo.

I smell roses. I'm not in a forest.

I'm laying on dirt. I push myself up, and open my eyes.

The Satellite. This is where my friends live. Not Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo and Luna.

My other friends.

Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank.

Rally... He's hurt because of me... I'm sorry.

I turn to see Akiza, with Rally's head on her lap.

I make my way over, despite my severe pain.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Aside from the fact that he'll be a werewolf for the rest of his life, yes." Akiza tells me.

"I am so sorry, Rally." I say to my friend.

"Yusei...?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You're covered in blood." she says.

"Great, my favorite. Where's Lazar?" I ask.

"He's dead. You killed him." she says.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think, and what book you would like to read next! I have a list in the Chapter Ten ending.**

 **Here's a little insight to this book:**

 **A few days before the full moon, when Yusei is sleeping, he sometimes paws and kicks at the air like a dog. He also prefers his meat to be medium rare, and his temper is extremely short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**K2 Black Panther, I really like your idea. Thanks for that. It will have to wait until Summer or Spring of next year, though.**

* * *

"Dead...?" I ask.

"Mmhmm. I'm really sorry, Yusei." Akiza tells me.

I collapse. I just killed a man. This... Feels... Horrible.

I hear Akiza shift Rally's position and crawl to join me. She puts her arms around me and rocks back and forth. She's humming one of her favorite songs, Song of the Caged Bird.

"Akiza, just stop. It's not helping." I say.

She pulls away from me; her face is a mask of pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Where's Goodwin?" I ask.

"I- I don't know. He was over by those who... Then he just vanished." she says.

"You mean the ones I hurt when I wasn't myself?" I ask bitterly.

"That's just it, Yusei, you weren't yourself. It's not your fault. Lazar grabbed me when you were transforming so you would go on a rampage. He must've been spying on us to know that we've been dating." Akiza tells me, hand on my shoulder.

"I would have sensed something. He must've had cameras, the creep." I say.

Akiza pulls out a handkerchief and wipes my mouth off.

"Spit." she says. I do as I'm told.

She kisses me. It only makes me feel worse. I like Akiza's kisses, I really do, but for some reason, this hurts, almost too much to bear, so I gently push her away.

"I'm sorry, Akiza. I have to do this alone." I get up. "Take care of Rally."

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To see Kalin. He's been through something like this before." I tell her.

She grabs my hand.

"How long will you be gone?" she asks.

"As long as needed." I say.

"And if you're not back by the next full moon?" she asks.

"I'll have Kalin lock me up so I can't hurt anyone." I say.

Akiza stands up and hugs me.

"I know you don't want any affection from me right now, but I will miss this."

I hold Akiza close to me and run my hand through her hair. "So will I... So will I. I'm sorry, Akiza." I kiss her, then start walking back to New Domino City.

I park my Runner just outside of Crash Town. I said I'd meet Kalin here.

I see him approaching me.

He has chains in his hands.

"Yusei. You came back." he says.

"I thought maybe you could help me with a little hairy problem of mine." I say.

"Hairy problem? What might that be?" he asks.

"I'm a werewolf. I killed a man, maybe more. I hurt Rally; he's now cursed, like me. And that's not all; I tasted human blood." I tell him.

"Well, I'm no werewolf, but I do know how to heal a hurt spirit. This will be tough. Are you ready for this?" He asks.

I nod.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say.

"Alright. We need to find something for you to do to take your mind off of what you've done. For me, it was the harmonica."

"I'm not exactly the musical type." I say.

"I know. You tend to spend a lot of time with your Runner. How about a ride, or maybe a tune up?" he asks, twisting the chain between his hands.

"I don't feel like riding, or tuning up. What's that for?" I ask, nodding at the chain.

"This? I don't know. I just brought it."

"To restrain me if I get out of control?" I ask.

* * *

 **KiryuFanGirl, you got your wish. More Kalin. Sorry I didn't respond sooner.**

 **To everyone, Thanks for your support. I've noticed some people Followed/ Favorited my story. Thanks for that, and always, the reviews. They really help my day go better and just generally make me happy. So Thanks! I love hearing from you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It seems like just yesterday, I was posting the first chapter of this story. Where did all that time go?**

* * *

"Yeah, something like that. I'm sorry." he says.

"It's all right, Kalin. I won't lose control when I'm human." I tell him.

He sighs, relieved.

He walks, I ride to Crash Town. Everyone greets Kalin and I like heroes. We did, after all, save this town from a crazy couple who wanted to run it.

After a short time, we arrive at his place.

"Okay, Yusei. We're going to practice self control. I want you to go 24 hours without working on your Runner. If you can do this, I'll reward you with dinner tonight." Kalin says to me.

"I'm not a dog, Kalin." I growl.

"I never said you were. Now let me put this chain to use and lock up your Runner. I won't use it on you." he says.

I tense up. Something's wrong.

"Kalin... Get out of here." I tell him.

"What? Why?"

Before I could respond, I jump on Kalin, pushing him to the ground. A loud bang sounds right behind us.

Kalin's window hits me in the back, but I have to stay strong.

I can hear footsteps. Close ones. They're calm, unlike the ones outside, which are mixed with screams.

"Play dead." I whisper.

Rough hands grab me from behind, pulling me off of Kalin.

I can smell cigarette smoke on his breath. It's mixed with the horribly familiar scent of blood.

"This is the one. Take him to the boss." I get thrown across the room, only to get caught by another pair of hands.

I feel a hand under my nose. It smells rancid.

"He's still alive."

"Never mind that now. Should we take this one too?" asks the first guy.

"No. The boss only said for this one. Leave him here, and make sure he doesn't follow us." I can hear bones snapping, and Kalin crying out.

Something is held to my nose and mouth just before everything turns black. This tends to happen, doesn't it?

I'm in a hard chair with my hands tied behind my back. My head feels like an ice pick was driven into it. I open my eyes. Everything's slightly blurry. A bright light is directly over head.

"Welcome, Mister Fudo. Yes, we know who you are. We also know your current condition."

Says a voice from the shadows; I have no idea who it belongs to.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I spit out.

A cold, cruel laugh sends a shiver down my spine.

"That information is classified. Let me just ask you this: If you could lose your other self, and never see it again, would you?" the voice asks.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" I ask bitterly.

In reality, I don't mind being a werewolf, yet I don't like it, especially after what happened in the Satellite.

"We have ways of finding out, Mister Fudo." the voice tells me. Two people approach me from behind, and force a helmet onto my head.

"What's this supposed to do?" I ask. I'm liking this guy less and less.

"It's supposed to read your brain waves to see what you're currently thinking. For instance, you're thinking of how much you hate me. But we just met. How rude. And by the way, there's no one to help you here."

* * *

 **What a wack bag. Who does this guy think he is? Anyway, I'm sorry it's a short chapter.**

 **As usual, thanks for reviewing, it really helps my day go better, and I'm not just saying that. It really brings a smile to my face when I read the reviews. So thanks! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay for me! This chapter was honestly a little hard to write and edit. So I really hope you like this one!**

* * *

"I wouldn't bet on it!" I yell.

"And why is that, Mister Fudo?" he asks.

"You'll see soon enough. In the mean time, might I know who's holding me captive?" I ask.

"I don't see any harm in that. I suppose, because if you don't cooperate, you'll never make it out alive." A short man wearing a white and red suit steps out from the shadows. He only has a little auburn hair on his chin and he's petting a cat with orange stripes.

"I am Doctor Leon Freshter. I am looking for a cure for that horrid disease of yours, and so many others. But I need to know if you have any more friends that share your... Uh... Condition. If you don't tell me, I'll just have to use force to get what I want." He says.

"What exactly is this cure? And why don't you just ask people like me instead of kidnapping and forcing them into submission?" I ask.

"I cannot reveal too many secrets, but let me say this: Goodwin is innocent. Lazar forces him to do my bidding. They're both working for me, in helping me find those like you and bringing them here." he says.

It takes me a moment to realize that I'm growling.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Lazar is dead." I spit at him.

"Ah, yes, about that." Freshter says.

"Oh, Yusei, you shouldn't always believe your eyes." Lazar steps out of the shadows to join his boss.

"What? But how?" I ask.

"A werewolf can heal himself, even if he's an inch away from death. You should know this, you've done it yourself." he says.

"Why did you attack New Domino City? As far as you know, Lazar, Goodwin and I could be the only werewolves." I ask.

Lazar looks like he could kill me. "There are more. Trust me."

"It's not an attack. It's a gathering of people like you." Freshter says.

"That doesn't matter. Why do it?" I ask.

Before I get my answer, a window above me and to the left shatters.

A 20 pound weight drops to the floor; it has a note attached.

Freshter picks up the note after untying it from the weight; the cat in his arms runs to the back of his neck and jumps off his shoulders and out of sight.

"Look behind you, Nutcase." he reads aloud. He slowly turns around; something makes him fall on his back. A familiar pair of boots step over him and into the light.

"Crow!" I yell.

"Hey, Yusei. What do ya say we get you outta hear?" he asks.

"You might want to grab Lazar first." I tell him.

Crow turns to see Lazar run straight into Jack, who grabs him by the back of the neck.

"You're not going anywhere, pipsqueak!" he says.

"I think Jack's got it." Crow says as he starts to untie me.

"Why didn't you just break out of these?" he asks.

"I was stalling while I tried to. How did you find me?" I ask.

"That prison mark on your face. Trudge managed to reactivate it for a few hours." he says. I can feel the ropes fall away.

"Yeah, but how'd you know I was in trouble?" I ask as I get up from my chair and rub my wrists.

"Kalin told us. Oh, and ya might want to call Akiza. She's been worried sick about you."

My heart sinks. Poor Akiza.

I pick up Freshter and drag him outside. We're stranded on a small island.

Before I can ask how Crow and Jack got here, they head to the back of the cottage, where a helicopter is waiting with Trudge in the driver's seat.

He rolls down his window. "I see you found some hostages. Here, use these on them."

He hands us some handcuffs, which we use on Lazar and Freshter.

We enter our helicopter and enjoy a not so pleasant ride back to New Domino City; Lazar keeps telling us how unfair this was, and it's driving Crow crazy.

After we land, Frester wakes up from his nap, and joins Lazar in the complaining.

"You both have the right to remain silent!" Trudge finally yells.

We land just outside the main detention block and step outside.

A loud noise like a faulty combustion chamber backfiring sounds in the distance. We look to the sky and see a pillar of green light, engulfing New Domino at a fast pace.

I grab Freshter by the shoulders and shake him.

"What is that, and what's it doing?" I ask him, rather loudly.

He looks crazed. His eyes are bulging, mouth watering slightly, and he's smiling.

"A little something for the filth that is your kind." he laughs at me.

* * *

 **Oh Frester. It's a wonder Yusei didn't punch you out cold.**

 **I hope you liked it, and thanks for the reviews and please leave more! I love them, they are just too amazing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoo! Chapter Fifteen! I seriously could not have made it this far without the support of you guys! Even if you don't review, it's still supporting me! So thanks!**

* * *

I roughly push Freshter to the ground. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I yell at him. I then shake my head. I'm not normally like this. Maybe his kidnapping me has something to do with my sudden violence.

"No can do. I plan to cleanse the world of Werewolves once and for all!" He yells back.

"Not to worry, Yusei. It's completely harmless to humans. Too bad you're not one." Lazar says.

"You're not one either!" I inform him.

"That's true, but I have a cloak that protects me from transforming. While I'm wearing it, I'm as human as can be." Lazar laughs.

I pin him to a wall and try to strip him of his cloak as the light beam moves closer to us. I need it more than he does.

Jack and Crow pull me off of him.

"What? Let me go!" I yell. They don't respond, but their grip is really strong.

The light passes over us. I can feel my wolf-like strength leave me. I feel really weak. In the four months that I've been a werewolf, I've grown accustomed to my new abilities.

I'm now human again.

"Kill Yusei Fudo. Kill Yusei Fudo. Kill Yusei Fudo." Trudge, Jack and Crow say in unison.

"What? Why do you want to kill me?" I ask.

Lazar and Frester break the chains around their wrists, and extend their arms to me, probably to wring my neck.

That's when I start to run.

If I can make it to Crash Town, I can get my Runner and try to find the source of this madness, so I can stop it in its tracks.

About halfway to Kalin's, I collapse. I am missing my strength already. I have to keep going. I push myself up and force myself to keep moving forward. As I go, I think of all the lives that need saving. All the people who are counting on me.

It suddenly hits me. I never called Akiza. I reach into my pockets to find my phone's missing. They must've taken it when they kidnapped me.

A half hour later, I make it to Kalin's place. My Runner is parked outside, just as I left it.

I hop on when I realize I'm missing my keys.

Someone hits me on the head, hard. I roll over and see Kalin standing over me, baseball bat proped on his shoulder. He holds up my keys.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where you looking for these?" he says as he pockets them. He tries to swing his bat at me, but I roll out of the way, then fling myself up and grab his bat; We're both pulling on it, trying to get it for ourselves. I let go, causing him to lose balance and hit himself in the face. He lands on his back.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for finding my keys, though."

I rev my engine up and ride as fast as my Runner can take me to New Domino.

* * *

 **I am so sorry it's short! I hope y'alls liked it anyway. Thanks again for supporting me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know how I feel about this, but this is the next to last chapter. I would like to thank all those who read this and reviewed, Favorited and followed. I definitely would not have gotten this far without all the support. So thanks!**

* * *

I pull up in front of Akiza's apartment, hoping against all hope that she's safe and doesn't want to kill me.

I take my keys out of my engine and trek up to Akiza's door, then ring the bell.

She answers, eyes dull and glazed over.

"Yusei... You didn't call me." she says dully.

"I know. I'm sorry, Akiza. I'm here now. Everything's going to be all right." I tell her.

She puts her arms around my neck as I pull her closer. She smiles evilly.

It's getting harder to breathe. I put my hands on her elbows and pull down, breaking her grip on my neck. I run back to my Runner and ride to the middle of the bridge Crow, Jack and I made together.

I look up. Above me, on an arc, stands Lazar and Freshter.

They're standing next to a large ray that seems to be the source of the light that's been engulfing New Domino.

"Turn it off, or I will!" I yell at them.

"Mmmhaha! Good luck with that! It's voice activated, and one of us has to say a secret word in order to turn it off." Lazar tells me.

I start climbing to the top of the arc. I have to get there before their evil plan completely unfolds.

I suddenly look down. A crowd has gathered around the base of the arc, and some have begin climbing.

When I reach the top, I pin Freshter to part of the arc.

"Turn it off. You don't want me to force you. Trust me." I tell him.

"You're all bark and no bite. Perhaps it's because I took your fangs away?" Freshter tells me.

"Even without my fangs, I'm vicious. I don't need power to overcome you, as long as I have my friends." I snarl.

"Friends that want to kill you?" Lazar torments.

"That's not who they really are! Jack can be stubborn and rude, but deep down inside, he's my friend, and cares for me. He just has trouble showing it." I say.

"What are you talking about?" Freshter asks.

"Crow sometimes makes messes and doesn't clean up, but if you mess with his friends, he'll clean your clock!" I say.

"Why do we need to know about your pitiful friends?" asks Freshter.

"Akiza is very strong willed. When she sets her mind on something, it gets done." I say.

"Yes, we already know this." Lazar says.

"Luna cares for all of us, no matter how badly she's treated. It doesn't matter that she's the youngest Signer! Her spirit is strong!" I say. My arm starts to hurt. The mark of the Crimson Dragon Head appears in red.

"Then there's me. I never give up, even when things look bad for me. Like right now. My friends are against me, but it doesn't matter, because soon they will be with me." I say. I start putting pressure on Freshter's neck. I do it quickly, because the people have reached the top and are trying to pull me away from this creep.

"Say the word to stop it, or lose you life." I say.

Frester laughs.

"How are you going to stop me? With the power of friendship?" he asks madly.

"With the power of my friends and the Crimson Dragon!" I yell as all the marks appear on my back, sending those who are trying to pull me off flying backwards.

I push Freshter to the beam.

"Say it." I say, a slight growl in my voice.

* * *

 **I think I am going to cry! Be on the look out for the final chapter and epilogue, and I will see you next time! Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It really made my day. I hope you guys like what I have in store for the Signers!**

* * *

The days and weeks that follow the attack are horrible. I have no Runner to tinker around on in my spare time, my arm gives me grief on a daily basis, and, to top it all, my temper constantly goes up and down without any real cause.

I sit moping on the floor. Crow comes in with a beef ramen cup. I don't know how I can tell it's him; I didn't look up when he entered.

"Hey Yusei. Still not feeling so hot?" he asks as he loudly slurps his noodles.

"Nope." I reply.

"Anything I can do for ya?" he asks.

"Nope." I say in a bored tone of voice. "You might want to let Trudge in, though." I say, staring at the floor.

"Uuuh, Okay..." Crow set down his noodle cup and opened the door for our friend Trudge.

"Hey, Crow. I have something for Yusei. Is he here?" he asks. "Yeah, but ever since he lost his Runner, he just sits there and doesn't talk much. He won't eat or sleep. I'm honestly kinda worried about the poor guy." Crow lets Trudge inside.

"Well Maybe this will cheer him up. Oh, Yusei! The Public Security Bureau has found most of the pieces they could for your Runner! Do you want to put it back together?" Trudge asks me.

I finally look up from my patch of floor. Trudge is holding a huge bulging sack. I finally manage a smile.

"Yeah! That would be great! Thank you, Trudge!" I say.

In no time at all, I was back to having fun, doing what I love most besides Dueling.

I was sure I fell asleep right next to my Runner. So why am I in the middle of the floor? Everything looks wrecked. Jack's and Crow's Runners are on their sides. My Runner, still mostly in pieces, is feet away from where I left it. It takes me a while to realize I'm dressed in rags. I see my jacket and shirt in shreds where I fell asleep. The only logical solution is a break in. I get up and run upstairs. Both Crow's and Jack's doors are open. Crow's room is the usual mess, And Jack's is a bit neater. Nothing looks wrecked.I pull my phone from my pocket. It looks fried. I run back downstairs to fix it, so I can call my friends. Luckily, I don't need to fix it, or call my friends. Akiza, Leo and Luna burst in. They all seem out of breath.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Akiza says as she rushes down the stairs.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Leo asks as he and Luna follow Akiza downstairs.

"That's just it. I don't know. Don't touch anything, though." I add.

Luna quickly pulls her hand away from Jack's Runner.

"Yusei... You're..." Akiza starts.

"Dressed in rags? Hang on a sec; I'll borrow some of Crow's clothes." I run upstairs.

"Where is Crow?" I ask aloud as I enter his room. I throw on some of his clothes that don't need washing too badly and head back downstairs.

"Hey Yusei? You might want to look at this door. It has some serious scratches on it." Luna informs me.

I head over to her to see that the door indeed has some deep scratches. I gently run my fingers over them. They're ridged and uneven, unlike a knife. There's no blood to bee seen anywhere.

"Let's call Security. Jack and Crow should be informed as well." I say.

"Did ya find anything?" Crow asks Trudge and Mina.

"A few things here and there. We found some hair and scrathes, but there was no sign of forced entry." Mina says.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. I will try to make it longer next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I give my thanks to everyone who clicked/tapped on this book, reviewed, Favorited, and followed.**

* * *

Why is everything back?

Why is this familiar?

I'm cold.

I crave a warm hand reaching out to me.

I don't want to eat it.

I want it to stroke me all over.

I can smell something good.

It's not blood.

It's the smell roses.

I can make out a face.

I know this person.

She's sleeping.

I push my nose to hers so she can wake up.

She gasps when she sees me.

Then she puts her arms around my neck.

"Hello, Yusei. I see you've got your 'friend' back." She says.

 _Yes, I have_. I tell her.

Something nearby explodes, causing many people to start running and screaming.

"Do you want to go save New Domino?" Akiza asks me.

 _You bet I do_. I tell her.

* * *

 **I love you all, thanks so much for reading, and be sure to look for the next book, When the Wolves Arise! I can't wait! Can you?**


End file.
